


Escaping Dema

by clancyjournals



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, References to Depression, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clancyjournals/pseuds/clancyjournals
Summary: In the near dystopian future, a young woman has the courage to write about her life in Dema, and her consequences while trying to escape. But after what feels like a lifetime, she succeeds and finds a rebel group called the Banditos. She accidentally runs into the leader of them, and becomes one soon after.





	1. I - Dema

This is Dema, the only place I've called home for all my life. It feels like a prison to me. I rarely ever thought about what's outside the enormous walls. We never even dared to go beyond the Limit. The head Bishop Reisdro, who's also my Bishop, doesn't like us to socialize with other districts. Our day to day life here is so bad, like, going to school and getting bullied, parents being payed way under minimum wage, and being fed food that has no flavor at all. It's all a waste, doing and getting these things is a waste of our lives! It's like we're minions being controlled by the Bishops for their own entertainment. 

They make us believe in something called Vialism, like, light in shaped glass; its not even the natural light from the sun. I've never seen the sun, the only knowledge I have of it is from textbooks hidden deep in my District's Library. And every year a few residents from each District gets randomly chosen to gather in the center of the city under the Bishops' towers for the annual worship. It's held on March 17th each year, the Bishops said the date is special to them, but I don't know why.

This year, my mother and brother were two of the three picked from our district to go. I knew only a small fact of what they do, I've never really wanted to know. Reisdro says everyone has to come to this worshipping at least once in their life. The age range they pick from is 18 and up, so one more year for me. I probably won't be picked though, I've never seen a time when the Bishop picked an 18 year old. Maybe that'll change next year, I could be special, or something. 

Every resident has a role, or job, in Dema. Women and men could be Cooks or Bakers; women are usually the bakers, making bread, muffins, and rarely cakes. It's also the women of each household to make breakfast in the morning.   
Then there are Teachers that teach us the basics; like english, math and science, and history on Dema. Now if we have teachers, we've also got students. I'm a student in my twelfth year of education, and when I'm done I'll be able to pick my job, which will probably be a Baker.

There is also Watchers and Apprentices, they're tricky to describe and mysterious. But starting with the Watchers, they're basically guards on night duty, but don't have all the fancy tools. They only have their day clothes and a not very good flashlight. Two Watchers for each district roams the perimeter of the building, making sure if anyone is out past the curfew. 

Then there are the Apprentices, one for each Bishop. They are randomly chosen by their respective Bishop from deciding factors, ones like intellect and loyalty. Us residents rarely see them since they are by their Bishops' side 24/7. Only once a year we do though, and that day is the annual worship. Apprentices usually roam around their District, checking up on things, basically doing the Bishops' jobs. Also, there's a few other jobs here but they're pretty self explanatory, like Office jobs, Janitors, and Community workers.

I don't know what else to say about this "asylum." But I hope to get out of this dump someday, lead my own life with my own intentions, and those intentions would be good. I could find others like me, and become friends...

I hope.

-Kayla


	2. II - Escapee

Today while walking around my district building, I found a crumpled up piece of paper. Looking over the ball, I saw that ink was on it, possibly meaning someone drew or wrote something they didn't like. I walked to a nearby bench, sat down, and unraveled the paper to be presented by a letter signed to the name of Clancy. I've never heard that name before, it must be from a neighboring district. I knew everyone's names in mine, everyone should know each other though.

Later that day, I found myself thinking of that letter. I pried it from my shirt pocket and read it over again. They seemed to be thinking the same things as I was. The feelings in that letter, I could hear the tone in their voice, it spoke to me in a way I can't describe. I almost want meet up with this person and tell them everything I've ever felt about this stupid place. But thanks to the head Bishop that can't happen.

With that letter, I was somewhat inspired to go past the Limit. I planned to set out right after curfew, when only so much light is there you can barely see anything. As I packed a small bag, I thought of who or what could be out there. The Watchers are gonna be roaming around, or even rodents. Small little things could possibly be anywhere that would scare me. 

My mother said goodnight to my brother and I, and turned off the lamp that was on a bedside table between us. Laying there, just thinking and staring at the dark ceiling. Being very still, my brother was fast asleep; I could hear his small snores fill the room. 

After a half hour of waiting, I finally got the courage to sneak out. Silently, I crawled out and reached under my bed for my small bag; I packed a flashlight, a trowel, a watch, some wooden stakes, and dirty cloth. I had a small plan, not that many details as I would have liked, but its a plan nonetheless. 

Quietly, I cracked open the door with no squeak of the hinges. My shoes made tiny tapping sounds as I walked down the hall, and stopping at my parents' door. I made sure they were asleep so I wouldn't get caught. Everyone should be sleeping, curfew is at 9:30, then be asleep by 10:15. 

I scrolled past the small breakfast table and the couch. Getting to the outer door in more of a hurry than before, but yet still as quiet as can be. The door was locked using the slider thing with a chain, I unhooked it and peeked outside the door. I turned my flashlight on and I saw our neighbor's door across from me, and turned my head to look down the long, dark, cold hallway. Fear was going through my body, I could barely move, but I took a step from the doorway. Bravery and confidence was now flowing, step after step I got more brave. 

Then I got to the stairs, the confidence was drained, but a small portion of bravery was still there. Each step had a small creak, and with those, fear engulfed me more and more. I could barely handle it, but my muscles weren't listening to me. My limbs kept going slowly until the bottom, where there's a door to a small mudroom, then to the outside. I could hear a Watcher walk by, their shoes stomping the cement. It aligned with my heartbeat, slow and steady. I thought it'd be beating faster, but no, I somewhat felt calm. 

Once they walked by, I rushed into the next room. I could already hear the other Watcher, and saw the light from the torch they carried. Silently scurrying to the far corner from the glass door, I hid from them until they passed. And I took off my shoes for no extra noise and put them in my bag hurriedly. Only assumed they weren't completely opposite from each other, I ran as soon as I didn't see or hear the nearest one. I discreetly turned the doorhandle and rushed out. 

My feet made low thumping noises as I scampered along the building. Not that long later, I reached the Limit and stopped in my tracks, I was now surrounded by these massive lights. One line of these lights were on, but they were super dim, I could barely see past them. I started my path again but slower, seeming as though I was afraid again. Looking all around, the lights gave me a strange vibe, like I am needed here, yet prohibited. I felt as though my 'for now' home was here, but I know my real home was outside these monumental walls. 

I strolled past the last row of lights, then the wall approached me, dread reigned over. My feet stood frozen on the dirt, I couldn't move a muscle. But after a good minute, my knees bent and I took a step forward. I reached out and touched the concrete before my eyes, I could barely believe it. I let my finger tips drag I as knelt down and put my bag on the ground. The flashlight dropped and switched off, I had lost my grip from being so tired.

I ripped open the bag, the first thing I grab was the watch and checked the time, 10:20. I've given myself at least an hour to do whatever I needed. Then I pulled out the wooden stakes and cloth. I put those aside and reached for the trowel, and set that down too. That plan I had, what happened to it? I then remembered, take the long piece of cloth and measure how wide I need to make this hole. 

So I did exactly that, taking the biggest cloth and put it agaisnt my chest, it was exactly as long as i was. I laid the cloth down on the ground right up to the wall, took a stake and marked the dirt where needed. The marked dirt was a couple feet wide with a few inches for extra room. Then I moved the cloth sideways to make a perfect square and made a couple more markings. Four markings in a perfect square, I smiled at it, I didn't really know why but I knew I could actually escape. 

I grasped the trowel and stabbed at the right corner against the wall. Digging down and moving the dirt across was difficult for me actually; I was never the type to have strong muscles. I slowly made it deeper and wider and decided to make it semi-circle. The dirt that was dug up was put onto a big square of cloth. My plan was to put the dirt onto that cloth and carefully set that in the hole I've dug so far, so that no one notices anything different. 

Everything was packed and ready to go, but I forgot to look at the time. I opened the bag and looked at the time, it's 11:11, make a wish everyone. So I wished for this plan to succeed, and for things to go over smoothly. My feet felt awful but I persisted, walking along the rows of lights, and came across the last row. I tried to hide behind one of them to not get caught by the watchers. Waiting there felt like forever, but I watched them walk past. A few minutes later they were nowhere to be seen. Oh yeah, they're only out there for an hour after everyone is supposed to be asleep, 11:15 their shift ends and they get to sleep. 

I ran as fast as I could back to the building, it all happened in a blur. The building, quiet door, creaky stairs, and nightmare like hallway. As I got up to my door, I thought if it was locked, but I remembered that everyone was asleep and I was the only one out. I turned the cold doorknob and pushed in the door. Making sure there were no squeeks and I didn't shut it loudly, I wandered in and quickly to my room. The bag plopped to the floor and my feet kicked it under my bed. I took off my socks and nightgown since they were covered in dirt, and threw them in the dirty laundry basket. 

Pain, I actually felt pain in my limbs, I was gonna be so sore tomorrow. At least I don't have an actual job yet, and we don't do anything to severe at school. I laid back in my bed, covers were warming me up a little. My thoughts were going wild again. 

I can't believe I just did that. I really hope no one finds out about it, absolutely no one, not even the other people wanting to escape. Especially the Bishops, they'd banish me to what everyone calls the Basement. I could barely sleep just thinking about this.

-Kayla


	3. III - Smithereens

I want to tell the journey of my escape to my best friend Elijah, or Eli as I call her. But I'm afraid she's gonna tell the bishops, then I'll be banished to the Basement. The secret will be out and I'll be a living failure.Its Lunch now and this is the perfect time to tell her. 

I get in line for the meal and can't stay still, I tap my fingers on my tray all throughout the wait. The food smelled weirdly delicious today as I grabbed it. As soon as I get out of line, I searched for Eli. She's sitting at a half empty table and I snatched the seat next to her. I quickly said hi to everyone and we exchanged greetings. 

"Hey, Eli? Can we talk after Lunch?" I said to her nervously. Being this nervous about something so serious to my best friend has never happened, so I didn't know how to handle it. 

"Of course, Kayla!" She seemed extra bubbly today so I knew I was safe. We talked little and ate our meals. The special for lunch was a sloppy joe, and the sides were apple slices and mashed potatoes. I ate the last apple slice and pushed my tray away from me slightly. We all soon did the same and were dismissed from lunch. One by one, we threw away our scraps and shuffled out of the cafeteria. 

All of us were squished against each other, but me and Eli were against the wall untill we got to the end of it which had an open door to a small storage closet. There was cleaning supplies, utensils, school stuff, and other things I couldn't name. It was just those things, me, and Eli trapped in there cause some jerk closed the door on us. At least this gives me a chance to talk to her about the things I wanted.

"Ugh, what the heck?!" Eli quietly yelled while looking around the closet. Us both had a confused expression, but mine turned worried. Luckily, she caught how my face was looking and turned more worried for me. "Are you okay Kayla? You look worried about something, what is it? You can tell me." 

"I um... Remember earlier when I asked you if we can talk?" Eli nodded and said a little 'yeah' to let me go on. "I have a secret no one else can ever know. It all started with a letter I found from a person in a neighboring district. The letter was about their feelings of Dema. So many details on what that person wants, and it's what I want, too.... To escape Dema."

Eli was honestly astonished at what came out of my mouth, her eyes were vast and her jaw dropped. And I had more to say. "I have another thing to tell you." But before I could finish, Eli stopped me.

"Wait, I have something to confess, too. I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't been feeling like myself lately. My feelings have changed so much that I..." She started to ramble and I interrupted her a bunch of times that I rambled along with her about our feelings. We did this for just half a minute and ended up saying the same thing at the same time. 

"I love you..." Both of us simultaneously confessed our love for each other. We stared into each other's eye for a few seconds from surprise, and lust.

"W-wait, really...?" I said hesitantly, being really happy for the first in my life. But I immediately saddened myself because I'd have to leave my love behind in Dema. 

"Yes, I do!" We were still after that, neither of us knowing what to do. Silence filled the room, you could hear our breathe, my sighs were full of hope. 

I suddenly leaned my head in towards hers, and she did the same. Her eyes closed and soon did mine. Our lips touched gracefully, Eli's lips were soft. The mouth of whom I love against mine felt amazing. Her hand grazed my cheek, and by that my knees felt weak. My lips danced with hers, but her tounge slipped into my mouth.

I loved every second of that moment, but we had to pull away for air. We stared at each others lips, then back up to the other's eyes. I had to let her know that I can't be with her forever; and on top of that homosexuality is banned, we'd be punished for it if anyone found out. 

"Eli, there's something else I have to tell you," my voice was beginning to sound shaking again, "I won't be here for much longer, I have to escape and I can't bring you with me no matter how much I love you." Her face turned dismal, but I'm sure she was staying strong. 

"I know you have to go, maybe some day you can rescue me, be my knight in shining armor, haha." Her laugh was through pain, I could tell; I chuckled along with her. 

Time was short to get back to class, we didn't even have the same class. "We should probably get back to class, I know we're already in trouble." Eli nodded, reached for the doorknob, and opened the door slowly, being cautious. 

She stepped out first and looked in the halls to see of anyone was out there; then I walked out after. I looked at her, making sure she'd be okay walking by herself, and kissed her on the cheek before heading our separate ways. Our footsteps were the only thing that could be heard up until we got to our classrooms.

My teacher didn't even care that I was late. But everyone was looking at me, it was unusual to be late from lunch; no body cared though. School was just as boring as ever now, but the moment with Eli still lingures in my mind. I went on with the day though, just thinking of escaping and Eli. 

The school day has ended and the bell rang, we were let out of the building to go to our "housing" building. And when we got there, I did my homework, planned more of my escape, and drempt of Eli and myself for the night. 

-Kayla


	4. IV - The Nine...

I was so bored during Supper until a stranger walked by mumbling a familiar phrase. It made my stomach feel like I had butterflies fluttering around, almost like I was... embarrassed? But I remember that phrase from somewhere, I think it was from Clancy's letter I found. I didn't have it on me, it was in my other shirt's pocket. The thing I recall from that letter were the wordns "west wall blocked" and "east is up" written in all caps, sideways in the right margin, but "east is up" was cut off, I wonder if there was a reason. After Supper was over we'd all slowly get out of the room and to our housing.

I thought about the stranger's phrase. I wonder if it's meant for the people like me who want to leave. Once we all got back to our residence, I went straight to my room and searched for my compass and the letter. The drawer was empty except for the compass, Vialism "bible" I've never read, a childhood drawing of my family, and a few blank pieces of paper. 

I took the things I needed, and began to search the letter. There was, in fact, "east is up" written on it. I hope the others like me find their way out, by going east. I wonder if there is another way out that isn't digging a hole.

"Huh...!" A gasp was out of realization, possibly knowing there is another way. I look out my window, seeing a Vulture perched on the walkway connecting the buildings. My eyes were wide, I've never seen one in real life but I know all about them, or so I thought. I walked over to the window sill, wanting to get closer to the perched bird. They flew away before I could really examine them. But when I was peering at the vulture, I felt calm and happier for some reason, even though I read they feed on dead carcasses. I watched them fly away into the gray sky, and over the enormous wall to the exterior world. 

I hope to see that creature again, I know they will come again. I wonder what it's purpose is here, if it's just observing or actually feeding on the dead in Dema. I'm not sure if anyone else saw them, if anyone did I'm sure they'd tell their Bishop. 

A feeling in my stomach told me to chase after the bird. Maybe my mind, too, was trying to help me. I looked to the compass and positioned it to where the vulture was flying to, it was east, honestly not surprised from all the hints. I wonder if they saw me, they can see almost all around their whole head so I won't doubt it. 

My brain was telling my legs to walk outside, but I refused. It was telling me to go outside, search and find the place the bird was. I have no clue why I didn't obey my own mind. I wonder if it was the Bishops doing something to me, I hope they weren't but most likely are. 

"Why can't they get out of my head! Stop it, just stop! Please!" My screams blasted out the window, my mother knocked on the door to see if I was okay, obviously not. A few neighbors looked up at my window and into my soul. Why can't I just be alone for a while, I need my space and time for this. Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. 

With the items in hand I jolted out my room, past my family, down the hall, and the stairs. I even ran past my few friends who were supposedly talking about me. There wasn't much else I saw cause of the tears, except I knew people all over the district were watching me run. 

Eventually, I got under where the vulture was perched, to my surprise it was completely empty from people. By this time the water in my eyes had vanished, I could finally see better, and see why the the bird was there. I'm guessing he was summoning us who cared, to this place. There was a few wild patches of grass, a dandelion laying in one of them. But what the deciding factor was is that of a door, half a floor under the ground and the handle was different from all the others. 

Unknowingly, I walked towards the steps that lead to the door. The paper and compass dropped from my grip, but my gaze was kept on the handle. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer, they were soft but had purpose. I crouched behind the small stone wall, afraid of who it might be. A small girl rounded the corner, she looked to be about 13 years old and asian. Her face was familiar, but I forget the name; I did say I know everyone in my district, but apparently not her. 

She stopped in her tracks right under the walkway, looking up at it. Her head slowly trailed down it, back to the ground and finally noticed the grass and dandelion. By my best guess, she looks puzzled by this place, just like me. Her eyes drifted all around the area and stopped near the door. Frightened, she jolted back with wide eyes as she saw me. 

I quickly turned away and stared at the door, hoping she wouldn't call for someone. That wasn't the case at all, she had called out for me saying, "Hello? Are you the girl that just ran past me?" She was waiting for a response, but I wasn't sure if I had one. I turned back around and stood, looking right past her. 

"Y-yes, I am," I mumbled out. Anxiety ran through me, I was still unsure if she would call for Reisdro. My feet moved up the steps, taking me with them. I had asked, "Why are you here?"

"Well... I don't know. I did see a vulture, and you," She spoke hesitantly, like I was going to kill her. 

"I saw a vulture, too, and I think that's why we are here," Speaking only what I theorized, my voice was calm. I inched closer to her, but she stepped back. It seemed like she didn't actually want anything to do with me, just this place. I didn't like that she was avoiding me, I wanted to know more. 

"Why are you here?" She fired back at me, I didn't expect it at all. It was so sudden that it caught me off gaurd. My mind only focused on her voice, it sounded so familiar. I looked down, analyzing her voice. 

"Um, your voice," I looked straight in her eyes, very sure about what I'm gonna say, "It sounds so familiar... 'east is up', is that you from Supper?" Confidence flowed in my voice, yet doubt was present. I was so sure it was her, I would have been so devastated to hear it wasn't. 

"Yeah, it was, but how did you hear me? I was mumbling to myself. And how did you know that phrase?" 

"Uh, I wasn't with my friends so I was staring off into the distance until you walked past saying that. Also the 'east is up' I found on a letter from District 9. So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the same thing happened with you? About 'east is up?'" Why did I have to be a runner with words.

"Actually yes, I found a letter just yesterday that says it. Do you even know what that means? I haven't been able to figure it out..." Wow she's asking a lot of questions. 

By now I've gotten closer to her, just a few feet away. "Yeah, it means that we have to leave this place, leave Dema. And I'm guessing that we need to go through that door over there." I pointed to the door I was previously in front of. 

"So, who ever this 'Clancy' person is, is wanting to escape Dema, and want others to also? What is he, like a massiah?" Here we are with the questions again, but I'll answer them no matter what. 

"I wouldn't say massiah at all, just feeling different about this place than the masses. He just wants a different view, a different perspective, a different life all together." Now I'm sounding like a massiah, but that's how I truly feel.

"Oh, really, is that how you feel? It's also how I feel."

I smile and sigh out of relief, "Yeah, and I'm so glad I'm not alone in this." Now there's a normal amount of space between us. She quickly responded with a 'me, too' and smiled. 

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked, genuinely curious. I told her my nickname because I didn't want her to find out who I really was. She then told me her name, Tessa.

I asked Tessa if she wanted to explore around the door with me, she said yes. Then thinking it was dangerous, not just for me, but for her. "Be careful, and... stay behind me, okay?" She nodded and kept close to me. I could tell she was scared, Tessa was breathing down my neck, it felt like a spider.

We gradually approached the door, step by step my heart beat slower, but I'm sure Tessa's was beating out of her chest. I carefully pushed open the door, it swung left to right. How unusual, normal doors open right to left, that's how I know this was special.

Darkness was all that we could see, a long hallway with ridged walls and a roof. As my eyes adjusted I peeked in, and found a torch hiding in the corner. My chest felt warm, I felt safe, felt like I needed to use it. Whoever put it there must have for this purpose.

I completely forgot about Tessa in that moment, just then I heard little sobs from her. Hoping they were happy tears, I turned around with a slight smile, but that wasn't the case. Tessa's face was a bright pink, her little hands wiping away her tears.

"Hey... it's gonna be okay, I promise. This is a good sign, a sign that we can get out of here," I tried to chear her up, but I had no idea if it worked. She hugged me, her face buried into my shoulder. We were leaning against the door as it squeaked, it echoed down the hall.

Our hug lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity, its what we both needed. My feet were still as Tessa pulled away, she was smiling and said "thank you." That melted me, knowing I helped someone get better was worth it. It motivated me to continue this life.

And as soon as this little journey started, it ended. I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day, and I didn't know why. Maybe cause I made a friend? Or that I actually had a chance at life, a new life at that.

-Kayla


	5. V - Neon Gravestones

A feeling grew inside me, it grew to something I couldn't handle. Everything was too much for me, I couldn't be living the normal life in Dema anymore. Something had to have been done, but I just didn't know what. The feeling was weak, but strong enough to dominate over the others. Everytime I walked out to the Limit, this feeling became strong. I didn't know if it were the lights, wall, or outside world calling me, either way it wasn't good. 

I decided to go out tonight, the same way, time, and place I did as before. Wait until curfew to sneak out, and figure out what is making me feel this way. It was only a Wednesday night, a similar emotion usually happens on Sundays but not this, this was something else entirely. This thing calling me was dying to get me. 

My thoughts had only consisted of this feeling throughout the so called trip. Every step got me closer to the object, and with every step my heart ached of this emotion. I couldn't even hear my own footsteps; its probably because I wasn't wearing my shoes this time, nor did I have a bag. When I got to the little mudroom, I was shocked to see not one, not two, but no Watchers outside. It could have been my mind tricking me, but I remembered what time it was, 11:20 pm, around the time their shift ends.

As soon as I stepped onto the concrete I got chills, and anxiety swept over me, but not enough to dominate over this initial feeling. I kept at a slow pace until I stopped at the Limit, my heart was beating out of my chest as I started to sweat. An image came into my mind, I didn't know what exactly it was, but it was something bad. My breathing accelerated and beads of sweat ran down my face. 

My feet started down the Limit, just twenty meters from the buildings to get to the lights. As I walked through I thought, What are these lights? What exactly are they for? What do they mean? These couldn't just be normal lights, i could sense something from them. As I approached the lights I saw a few more images.

My head flooded with visions, images whisked by and made me dizzy. Just to fall on the ground, the dark clouds above spun around me. A few droplets of rain fell on me, I was too weak to wipe them away. I felt so sick, way more than I've ever had. 

Neon.   
Glowing.  
Bright.   
Grim.   
Perilous.   
Gravestones.

Those words swam in my skull, I couldn't get 'neon' and 'gravestones' out of my head. That's what these lights are, Neon Gravestones. Now I don't know if the ground I was laying on is the home of the dead, or just there. Either way, I didn't like it where I was. 

My body was soaked from the sky's tears, and no lightning tonight. Too bad, I really wanted to see and hear it. It could have struck me or one of the lights, could have made me do something worth while, but only rain. How upset I was cause it was raining, and not a thunderstorm. I started to cry and it just blended in with the rain. 

I didn't know why, it was probably because of this feeling. What even is this feeling anyway? It was close to the anxiety I've experienced. I know I've read about it, somewhere... Oh, right, depression. This is what I was feeling, not just in that moment, but my whole life here in Dema. 

That's probably why I'm here anyway, probably why everyone is living in Dema. Everyone here is depressed and anxiety drivin. People here are so gloomy and slow, but not me, not my friends, and not the ones living in that exterior world. I so badly want to escape, even with my friends. 

I tried to lift my arms but failed, and then my head and it worked. The only thing I saw was my feet and soaked body. I finally lifted my arms and got myself off the soggy ground and shuffled back to my residence. It felt good to be out of the rain and on concrete. But when I opened the door there was an overwhelming feeling of happiness. I didn't know why but I felt so much better, maybe it was because I accepted my true feelings. 

Droplets formed on my hair and nightgown, and fell on my feet as I was sat on the little bench. I waited there, watching the water drop from my head and clothing. As I got drier, my face grew more of a smile, teeth and all. This was the happiest I've been in a long time, other than finding that tunnel. 

I finally found the strength to get up and go back home. Home. I've called it that all my life but its just the 'house' I live in. My home is beyond those walls. Home should be safe, inviting, warm, and here its the opposite. Either way, I'm still alive, fighting days on end for my home.

My feet carried me up the stair case and all the way to my door. Now I didn't want to go back in, but I had to, just to sleep for one more night. Sluggishly, my body made its way to my bed, and flopped down softly to not wake anyone up. I glanced at the clock on the bed-side table, it read: 1:18:45 am, with the hands pointed at those exact numbers. As I drifted asleep, I thought about those Neon Gravestones, and what they had to offer.

-Kaya


End file.
